Que Lloro
by The White Girl
Summary: Sf de al cancion que Lloro, el primero de mis escritos, mas basada en la relaidad que en HP, pero bueno espero lo disfruten, tanto y mas que yo


Un FF en el cual aparecen Harry y Hermione es un Song Fic

La canción "Que lloro" de "Sin Bandera"

Bueno los personajes ni la canción son míos, y no hago esto con motivo de lucro, sino por diversión

Espero y les agrade y disfruten

* * *

**Que Lloro **

by

_The White Girl_

Harry se quedo colapsado ante la idea, estaba viendo como el amor de su vida estaba besando a su mejor amigo, trato de salir sin ser notado pero Neville se atravesó en su camino y tropezó haciéndose daño, mas no le importo se incorporo lo mas rápido que pudo y aun mareado salio corriendo en dirección del cuarto de los menesteres, necesitaba un lugar calmado para pensar... para reposar. Pensando en esto paso tres veces por el corredor y de la nada apareció una puerta, entro por ella y lo que encontró fue una recamara de una blancura tan calida que lo invitaba a la paz y era justo aquello lo que buscaba, entro y sin pensarlo se recostó en la cama y aun con esas imágenes en su mente se quedo dormido. Aun en contra de lo que pensaba durmió profundo sin soñar.

Harry despertó y lo que había prolongado llego, ya no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había visto el día anterior, la amaba realmente la amaba pero eso no podría ser en el corazón no se manda y ahora lo comprendía pero como dolía, la verdad sí que dolía.

En eso no supo como la puerta se abrió, eso no tenia sentido como podría alguien encontrarlo y de pronto la vio, a ella, la razón de su dolor, parada en el umbral de la puerta

-Harry llevamos toda la noche buscándote-

_Quédate un momento así,  
__No mires hacia mí que no podré aguantar  
Si clavas tu mirada que me hiela el cuerpo  
Me ha pasado antes que no puedo hablar._

-Hermione por favor cierra la puerta pero no te acerques, no me mires, es que si lo haces no lo podré soportar, ya no podré aguantar alguna de tus miradas antes no se como lograba que no se notara, que me helaba con tu sola presencia y no podía ni hablar-

_Tal vez pienses que estoy loco,  
Y es verdad un poco tengo que aceptar  
Pero si no te explico lo que siento dentro  
No vas a entender cuando me veas llorar._

-Tal vez piensas que me he vuelto loco, pero la verdad, te tengo que explicar todo esto que siento dentro, y es que quiero que entiendas que Te AMO hace mucho que lo hago y ese amor me ha vuelto un poco loco, se que ya no tiene caso decírtelo, pero necesitaba que lo supieras para que pudieras comprenderme-

_Nunca me sentí tan solo  
Como cuando ayer de pronto lo entendí mientras callaba  
La vida me dijo a gritos  
Que nunca te tuve y nunca te perdí y me explicaba  
_

-Hace tanto te sentía conmigo en mis sueños, pero ayer volví a estar solo, tan solo como cuando las noches de Private Drive antes de saber que era un mago, pero creo que fue aun peor cuando entendí que nunca podría ser, mientras los observaba en silencio, queriendo gritar y sin poder articular, pero ante mi todo me decía que nunca estuviste conmigo, así que no podía pedirte que te quedaras-

_Que el amor es una cosa  
Que se da de pronto en forma natural lleno de fuego  
Si lo forzas se marchita y sin tener principio llega a su final  
_  
-entendí que al igual que el amor de mi hacia ti había nacido de repente igual había sido el tuyo y que si te obligaba a estar a mi lado solo te haría infeliz ya antes de que empezara ya estaría terminando y eso no lo deseaba-

_Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender  
Que si me tocas se quema mi piel  
Ahora tal vez lo puedas entender  
Y no te vuelvas si no quieres ver.  
_

-Ahora sabes la verdad, y si quieres me comprenderás que cuando me tocas, me quemo, siento tantas cosas que me duele que tu no sientas… por lo cual te pido que no voltees si no deseas observar…-

_Que lloro por ti  
Que lloro sin ti  
Que ya lo entendí  
Que no eras para mí y lloro.  
_

-Que estoy llorando por ti, al saber que viviré sin ti, que ya entendí que prefiero verte feliz aunque eso signifique mi dolor, a verte sufrir por estar junto a mi, y aunque me duela y llore por que tu amor es de el y no mió -

_Nunca me sentí tan solo..._

* * *

NA: bueno espero les guste la verdad mi pareja preferida no es Ron-Hermione pero pues así es la triste realidad ahora les presento un song Fing espero les guste, se aceptan todas las criticas posibles es para bienestar de mis próximos escritos.  
Gracias por tomarse un momento para leerlo 


End file.
